


Just Once

by JJKMagic



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandit attacks are a common occurence in the Land of Sands. To protect the peaceful people living in the desert, Lady Two takes it upon herself to take care of them. But one day after successfully dispatching another group of bandits Cent, who always accompanies her, is suddenly nowhere to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this almost a month ago on FF.net and totally forgot to post it here o.O  
> Anyway, remedied that now^^
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, based on this lovely pic by motherreborn:  
> http://motherreborn.tumblr.com/post/87342400616

"Phew! And I thought we had gotten rid of these bandits months ago!" I sigh as my sword strikes down the last of them.

But what worries me is the silence that follows.

"Cent?" I ask as I turn around, at the first glance seeing nothing but corpses littering the ground.

I'm immediately on high alert, adrenaline suddenly rushing through my body.

He had been right behind me the whole time. Where did he go?

"Cent!" I call loudly as I look around the field frantically.

There's blood and bodies everywhere, the sight terribly unsettling but- but I had no choice. I have to protect the people of the desert!

"Cent?!"

It can't be! I had seen him mere moments ago, he was fine! Where? How?

A flash of blue among the sea of red catches my attention and I rush to where I see a familiar blue cloth fluttering in the wind.

Sure enough it's the cloth that Cent keeps fastened to his belt all the time almost completely buried beneath two enemy bodies.

I barely take notice of their heavy armor as I get them out of the way. I'm partially relieved and partially scared to the core as I see a familiar face.

"Cent!"

I put my ear to his scarred chest and for a moment my own heartbeat is too loud to hear anything but I breathe in deeply in relief when I do catch the sound of his heart beating.

He is breathing shallowly but there's little I can do right here.

"Don't worry! I'll get you somewhere safe, okay?" I assure him even though I don't know if he can even hear me as I put his arms around my shoulders so I can carry him back home, back to the family that the lovely people living in the desert have become to us.

I shouldn't be overly worried I remind myself. Cent is strong, he has proven so time and time again. But the truth is I am. The way home never felt longer than in that moment.

X - X - X

I don't feel good.

I feel dizzy as I come to, my head hurts and I'm disoriented.

The world around me seems to move even as I don't. I know this since my bones hurt so bad I wouldn't be able to move them even if I wanted to.

As I open my eyes I'm met with a sea of blue, a familiar hue of blue that puts me at ease immediately and that's when I fully come to.

"T-Two-sama..." my voice comes out croaky and I swallow.

"Cent? Thank God! Don't worry, we're almost home."

My mind is unable to fully comprehend what she's telling me.

"Home? But we were..."

And in that moment I finally realize why the world around me is moving and I feel myself blushing hotly at the realization that my Lady is carrying me!

"B-But you don't have to-!" I start to say but my Lady cuts me off as if she knows what I was about say.

"Don't be stupid! You're hurt! To think that I didn't even notice..." she drifts off, sounding mournful.

"But it wasn't your fault. I was too reckless!"

"At least let me carry you! And don't talk so much, you need to rest!"

Her tone is as stern as it would be while scolding one of the children that had gotten hurt while playing too roughly again. That thought makes me feel strangely warm on the inside.

Too tired to object I let my head rest on her shoulder, soaking up her warmth, and close my eyes.

_"Thank you, Two."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments for this lovely pairing are always appreciated^^
> 
> Visit me on my [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/)^^


End file.
